


My Stress Ball

by jubjub



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Gyms, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 10:32:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jubjub/pseuds/jubjub
Summary: reallyy short oneshot about how Annie doesnt handle grudges well





	My Stress Ball

Annie was not too much interested in anything, perhaps a good book, or intense documentary about vague facts that she might find entertaining on a boring night. But she was interested in being and staying under the radar, maybe competitive training, all in the name of bettering defense tactics, though secretly she'd mostly use it as a much more physical version of a stress ball. 

However, when you're not interested in very many things, when someone steals your stress ball, It seems much worse than it is. 

What that translates to is; Mikasa Akerman is now constantly showing up at Annies local gym. 

And if Annie knows her from school, going there at the same time as her is out of the question, who wants a kid in their class to know what they're like at their most raw? Sweaty? No one. So now Annie cant use her local gym. 

But besides not being interested in much, Annies time isn't occupied by others much either, so when someone is so suddenly part of her thoughts, they become significant. A big large log in the middle of the track of her thoughts, the big red " N O " sign over her stress relief. 

Annie does not like Mikasa. 

Mikasa had never done anything wrong, per se, but Annie had to take out her stress somewhere or on someone so, why not the bitch whos using her gym?

So when Annie finally went back to the gym and saw Mikasa taking her favourite Muy Thai class, there was a mix of annoyance, and sweet, sweet excitement. 

Annie began training ridiculously hard, now outside of the gym too, she started a swimming class after a somewhat serious conversation with her father, who, when she was a child, was so proud of her strength training, and was now almost as competitive with her win to loss streak as she was herself, he often bragged when meeting up with her uncles and aunts, he immediately said he'd allow her more "disposable income" for swimming classes and a small set of equipment for in her room. 

She was going to enter that damned class and knock Mikasa out. Annie wasn't much bothered by her as a person-but enjoyed the idea that maybe if they fought, she could scare her away from the gym.

It had been 3 weeks since Mikasa joined the gym, and 11 days since Annie started training to fight her, so Annie was going to finally join the Muy Thai class again, and wait patiently until the class finally had the sparring match where a teacher would pair them up. Luckily, it may be sooner than later, due to the fact there where only 4 other women in that class and only 3 of them were anywhere near Mikasas age. 

Though upon entering the class that saturday morning, her efforts seem petty. Annie wonders if there's any pride in preparing for a fight the other hasn't prepared for, but that thought is easily lost when Mikasa is made her "Helper" because they think Annie has missed out on some basics and will need to catch up and part of her is glad she gets to experience some of what shes missed and the other part of her knows she won't be able to focus with the problem being the one to teach her. 

Annie hadn't much looked at Mikasa, but with her stood right next to her as the teacher warms the class up with stretches, its hard not to be a little intimidated, the parts of Mikasa's upper body that she can see is toned like that of a warrior and her legs are almost masculine in nature, not to mention their now obvious height difference that Annie had never grasped because she'd always kept a distance, Mikasa was clearly a good five inches taller than her.

At first Annie was a little shocked when Mikasa actually acted as a teacher for her, not because she had expected herself to be ignored or that Mikasa wasn't responsible enough to explain anything, but because she didn't realize exactly how early it would be into this self-made mission that Mikasas muscles would be tested against her own, when class began and Mikasa had said "I'll just quickly demonstrate some of the basics on you" and slid her hand over Annies wrist, she still hadn't entirely expected how quickly she was going to be apprehended, or in other words, with Mikasa twisting her arm in a way that tilted her whole body slightly enough for her balance to be off but not enough to have her rolling in pain and be quickly knocked to the floor.

Oh she was definitely going to knock Mikasa out.

**Author's Note:**

> probably just going to stay as a oneshot for now, just me testing out writing a little.


End file.
